


Perilous Attire

by linvro21



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crack, J2, M/M, Red Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared decides to wear a red shirt on the planet survey. Jensen freaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perilous Attire

"No. Absolutely not. I'm not letting you go out on the planet survey dressed like that."

"Like what? Do these pants make my butt look big, Sir?"

"No, that's not it."

"Is the shirt too tight, Sir?"

"What? No. Well..."

"Afraid there might be bulls on this planet... Sir?"

"No! Stop it. Just... you don't want to wear a red shirt on landing-party duty."

"Why not, Sir? I like red. You said red brings out the color of my lips."

"Shhhh - it does - but that's not the point."

"Then, I really don't understand, Captain Ackles."

"Did you not watch Star Trek? Ever? The guy wearing the red shirt rarely survived beyond the second act break. Seventy three percent of the redshirts doesn't make it until the end of the mission!"

"I had no idea. Thanks for saving my life, Sir!"

"You're welcome. No need to kiss me in front of the whole team though."

"Sir, yes Sir! I will take the perilous attire off right now."

"Ahem. Yes. Carry on with the planet survey, team. Security Officer Padalecki and I will remain on the ship to eh... secure things."  


**Author's Note:**

> In the Pocket Books Star Trek novel Killing Time, a crew member says, "You don't want to wear a red shirt on landing-party duty". The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine book Legends of the Ferengi says Starfleet security personnel "rarely survive beyond the second act break"


End file.
